One of a kind
by isumio
Summary: The result of a dare,nodoka and azusa end up with some alone time together at a sleepover.


_Welcome to my first Azusaxnodoka fanfic. Yes,you did read that . This is part of a dare I'm participating in with another writer,and we both gave each other really tough stories to write,so I'm sorry if this one isn't to your liking . still,read and review kindly please._

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

My name is Nakano Azusa,I'm a second year at Sakura high. I'm the second guitarist in the light music club. Or at least,that's what it's supposed to be,but it seems that all we do is eat cake and drink tea.

Anyways,I'm on my way to the hirasawa household for a sleepover that we're supposed to be having. I sighed,remembering how yui-senpai had announced it earlier today...

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

"Azunyan~"My upperclassmen,an airheaded,overly-affectionate brunette charged in and embraced me as soon as I had set down my fender mustang on her stand,causing me to nearly topple over.

"S-senpai! At least warn me before you do that!"I scolded,my face bright pink as I tried to pry her off of me,un-successfully. I looked over at my other senpai's sitting at the table. Mio-senpai seemed to have her hands full with her own brunnette,who was teasing her about something as mugi-senpai just smiled and watched everyone in glee.

'_Someone please help me~_'I thought,whimpering as yui-senpai rubbed her cheek against mine.

Almost as if on cue someone knocked on the door,causing ritsu-senpai to momentarily stop the tormenting she was subjecting mio-senpai to and announce-"Come in~"

A be-spectacled third-year opened the door calmly,a notepad held close to her chest.

"Nodoka-chan~" Yui-sempai let me go,shifting her attention to the other senior,attempting to embrace her instead. As if by instinct she stuck out her free arm,holding the hug-demon back.

'_Ah,that's right,she's nodoka-senpai,yui's childhood friend,I remember meeting her before... She's sort of got a cool aura around her...how did she become friends with yui-senpai!_' I thought,sighing and fixing my ribbon as I took my seat at the table.

"Yui,I told you to stop suddenly hugging people,it's innapropriate for public."She scolded,making yui-senpai start to tear up. She just sighed and patted her on the head,allowing her to hug her this time.

"What brings you here four-eyes,finally going to join the club?"Ritsu-sempai asked,grinning ear to ear as she sat back with her feet on the table.

"Show some decency..."I mumbled under my breath.

"Definitely not. I'm here because you didn't submit the form to use the auditorium last time."She said,glaring daggers at ritsu-senpai,who gulped nervously.

"Ritsu..."Mio,mugi and me both glared at her,making her gulp and shift her position to something more appropriate.

"I-i didn't? Haha,oops."She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"That's right,now come on,let's clear this up with the teachers.."She grumbled,grabbing ritsu by the collar,dragging her out of the room.

"Oh,hold on nodoka-chan,I almost forgot to ask."Yui stood up and went over to her bag,grabbing flyers out of her bag and passing them out to everyone,including nodoka-sempai.

I looked at the card,it was official-looking and could probably pass for a wedding invitation if the caligraphy written on it had been different.'_Ui-chan must have made it.._'I thought before reading the card.

_You are cordially invited to a sleepover at the Hirasawa household this Friday night,feel free to bring snacks!_

'_And yui-senpai probably told her what to write..' _

"A sleepover? Ok,I'll try to be there."Nodoka sempai said,smiling warmly as she dragged ritsu out.

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

So in the end Mugi-senpai called and announced that she couldn't make it due to reasons that she couldn't tell us,but everyone else was able to go.

I walked up to the door and was surprised to see ritsu,mio and nodoka-sempai standing in front of the door,reading a note. "Good evening senpai's,what does it say?"I asked,trying to peek over ritsu's shoulder.

"It looks like their parents came home as a surprised,so now they've gone out to dinner..."Nodoka-sempai said,dissapointment spelled out clearly on her face. "Looks like there won't be a sleepover tonight.."All 4 of us shared her expression.

"W-well...my mom's not home tonight,she's in another city for work for a couple days...we could have a sleepover there..."I muttered shyly,playing with one of my twintails.

"Really? Are you sure we won't be causing you trouble azusa-chan?"Mio-sempai asked. I nodded nervously in response and they all automatically cheered up.

"Yosh! Lead the way then azunyan!" Ritsu-sempai said,grinning from ear to ear with her bag thrown over her shoulder as she grabbed my hand,dragging me in whichever direction I pointed,nodoka and mio-senpai's in pursuit.

'_Ritsu-senpai is such a haruhi-like person..' _I grumbled mentally,feeling sorry for mio-senpai.

_**X~X~X~X~X~X**_

So here we were,me and the sempais that were able to attend the sleepover all sitting around laughing and telling different stories.(the majority of which that me and nodoka told involving the hirasawa's,and ritsu's about something that involved teasing mio,who got flustered each time)

Eventually,we somehow got around to eventually playing truth or dare,and it was my turn.

'_Ug I'm horrible at this...something easy...' _I looked around for an easy target,my gaze focusing on mio-senpai sitting next to ritsu-senpai with a nervous look on her face.'_Perfect'_

"Ritsu-senpai,truth or dare?"I asked,a mischievous grin crossing my features.

"Dare of course."She responded,her usually cheshire cat-like grin on her face.

"I dare you to take mio-senpai into the closet and do whatever you want with her for 7 minutes." To this,mio-sempai blushed crazily and shook her head,but ritsu-sempai just smiled and grabbed mio.

"Challenge accepted!"She quickly dragged a near-tears mio-senpai into the closet with her,closing the door behind her. The rest of what me and nodoka-senpai heard from that closet for the rest of the night has been omitted so that this story may stay below rated R.

Me and nodoka-senpai sat there giggling to ourselves and waited for them to come out,but it was clear after the 8-minute mark when someone's bra(I was able to fit a watermelon in there,so I'm certain that it was mio-sempai's) came flying out that we should leave them in there for awhle.

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

_So sorry for the abrupt start,but this is a hard story to write,so the new chapter will come out tommorow ._

_I know that this chapter had barely any azusaxnodoka romance like it was supposed to,but I'll make sure to fit abunch into chapter 2,so stay tuned!_


End file.
